


Switched

by aimless38



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misuse of Alchemy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed battles Roy for dominance in the bedroom. All is going relatively normally until Ed uses alchemy to grant a wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic Edward Elric is 18-19 years old

“Hell no!”

“But I just…”

“I said no! Never in a million years!”

“That’s not fair!”

“I don’t have to be fair. I’m bigger than you. I’ll always be bigger than you.”

“Bastard! I just want a chance on top! I lie here and let you do all that stuff to me.”

An irritated golden eyed scowl was directed at the rather smug looking man reclining against the head board.

“It would be ridiculous. I’m taller therefore ‘I get to fuck you.’ Discussion over Ed.”

Colonel Roy Mustang glanced at his seething lover. Ed was fairly vibrating with the effort to hold back the rant he had building in his petite body.

God it made the lecherous flame alchemist hard just thinking about how wild all that emotion made Ed in the sack. Naked with his skin still flushed and sweaty from their last romp Ed growled. His tangled blond hair streamed over powerfully built shoulders. Automail hand opening and closing as if he wanted to ram it in his lover’s face.

Perhaps I can get him to put all that rage to better use? Roy mused as he reached for his incensed partner.

“Ed…come on. Let me make it all better. You like it when I fuck you. You scream my name loud enough.” Roy hastily leaned backward when an Automail foot barely missed his nose.

“Fuck you Roy! Evil horny bastard! Why I ever let you near me I’ll never know. I was drunk I had to be! Stay back I’m warning you!” Ed drew himself up to his rather unimpressive height and pointed an accusing finger at his lover.

“Ed…help me out. I’ve got a rather large problem at the moment.” Roy’s hand slowly stroked his renewed erection. He grinned when Ed’s eyes followed the slow progression of his hand and he licked his lips.

Ed realized what he was doing and screeched before backpedaling to the end of the bed.

“You! You! Vile tempter. Stop doing that! You are not getting your ‘problem’ anywhere near my ass. I’m fucking you this time. You promised!” Ed pouted but still could not help but watch the rather pornographic floor show.

“I never promised a thing.” Roy grunted as he continued to masturbate. Ed was practically drooling. Any minute now he’d get the teen to do anything he wanted.

“You did too! Last time I sucked you off. I asked and you said I could.” Ed hissed.

“Ed…I wanted to come. I’d have promised anything at that point. Not that I meant it. You fucking me? Don’t be ridiculous.” Roy laughed and Ed turned an alarming shade of purple.

“You self centered Bastard! I’ll show you!” Ed shrieked. Then he clapped his hands together once and slammed them down onto the bed.

Roy barely got out a startled ‘oh shit’ before alchemic energy rushed over his body.

Then the room went black.

Roy groaned as his head throbbed. His muscles felt unresponsive and sore. He cautiously opened his eyes and the room spun. He could make out the ceiling of his bed room. But the angle was all wrong. He no longer seemed to be lying on the bed. How the fuck did I get on the floor? Roy wondered. He raised his right arm to place a hand on his aching forehead.

His hand hit his head with a metallic ‘thunk’. Pain blossomed under the impact and Roy startled badly.

What The Fuck?

Shakily he raised that arm. It would not respond properly and Roy looked at the alien appendage. Finely crafted of the finest alloys the Automail arm blurred in his vision. Roy tried not to hyperventilate as he took stock of the rest of his now ‘rather small’ body.

“Oh my god! I’m stuck in the pipsqueak’s body!” Roy slowly peeked over the edge of the bed. Lying there flat on his back was himself.

“Mmmmm…not a pipsqueak.” Muttered the him that was on the bed.

“ED WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO FIX THIS!” Roy bellowed in his ear.

“Nnngh…go way…wanna sleep…bastard Colonel. Don’ wanna fuck again.” Ed muttered and rolled over onto his side.

Hmmm I do have a nice ass…Roy mused. GAH! What am I thinking? “ED wake up!” Roy roughly shook the teen that hijacked his body.

Ed abruptly sat bolt upright in bed. Ahhhh…dizzy. He wondered if he had anything to drink before he fell asleep. Ed placed a cool Automail hand on his forehead to ease the ache.

He froze…the hand on his head was warm. It was squishy…it didn’t make a slight clank when he made a fist.

What the hell? Alarmed Ed looked at the hand. Slim and tanned he watched fascinated as he wiggled the fingers.

What happened? Bigger shock still he looked to his right and seemed to be staring at himself? Ed hastily took stock of his own body. Broad chest with a sprinkling of black hair. Taut and toned abs with more of the springy hair leading down to a more coarse patch circling a heavy cock nestled there. He’d know that cock anywhere…after all he’d had his lips wrapped around it often enough.

He seemed to be in Roy’s body. Ed could not resist wiggling the toes on his left leg. It was an odd sensation not to feel the heavy weight of the artificial limbs he’d carried for so long. But this was so wrong! He did not want to be in the old geezer’s body!

“FIX THIS!” The him that was not him yelled.

Gee do I really screech like that? I sound like a girl. Ed winced.

“I CAN’T” Ed yelled back.

Ed watched Roy crawl up onto the bed. He seemed to have trouble controlling the Automail. Roy flopped over onto his back and whined.

“I don’t want to stay like this.”

“Roy really I didn’t mean for this to happen. I got angry and we…I wished I was bigger and this is what happened.” Ed mumbled in a much deeper voice than he was used to.

Roy looked over at him totally horrified.

“You mean you just used Alchemy to grant a wish? Do I even have to tell you how dangerous that was? To give that power free reign to shape itself? ED! How can you reverse it if you don’t even know how you did it in the first place? I ought to turn you over my knee!” Roy snarled.

“I’m sorry ok? Turn me over your knee? I’d like to see you try shorty.” Ed replied smugly.  
Roy scowled from beneath honey blond brows. “That was not funny Ed!”

Ed’s expression turned from smug to naughtily evil. Roy looked at him alarmed.

“Since I can’t fix it right now I’m going to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Ed rolled over and pinned Roy to the mattress. This was so weird…but hey I can work with weird. My whole life has been one long bout of total weirdness. Ed thought as he felt his borrowed body respond to being so close to his lover. Even if that lover was himself.

“Ack! No! Get off! Gah! Ed I will not let you use me like this!” Roy yelled and tried to get out from under his determined lover.

“Nope! Payback’s a bitch and I’m due…with interest!” Ed yelled triumphantly as he swooped in for the kill.

“AH…stop! Ed you asshole! Wait! Not…ooh…ah…hah…do that again? Mmmm...yeah…oh…god! Yes!”

Meanwhile….

Al had rushed upstairs when he felt the massive burst of alchemic energy. He paused in front of Roy’s bedroom door. They seemed to be fighting again. He could not really hear what was going on but after a while the noises changed to those of the embarrassing kind. Flushing a bright red Al stalked back downstairs. Really he did not want to know what kinky use for alchemy his brother had come up with this time.

Besides he’d find out everything later. Whether he wanted to hear it or not. Ed liked to brag too much.

So with a huge sigh the younger Elric brother settled back in front of the fireplace and picked up the book he’d flung aside to rush up the stairs.


End file.
